D. B. Woodside
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | height = 6 ft 3 in | occupation = Actor | children = 1 | years_active = 1996–present | partner = Golden Brooks (2006–2010) | education = State University of New York, Albany Yale University }} David Bryan "D.B." Woodside (born July 25, 1969) is an American actor, perhaps best known for his portrayal of the White House Chief of Staff (and later President) Wayne Palmer on the Fox action/drama series 24.Fox’s ‘24’ takes a bow—but what does the finale say about our view of the American presidency? Additionally, he is noted for his roles as the bass singer Melvin Franklin in the NBC miniseries The Temptations, and starring as Robin Wood on the WB/UPN series Buffy the Vampire Slayer in their seventh season, as Malcolm Franks in Single Ladies, and as Dr. Joseph Prestridge on Parenthood. He played SEC Prosecutor Jeff Malone in the fourth season of Suits, and plays the angel Amenadiel in the Netflix original series Lucifer. Career He got his start in the third season of Murder One in 1996, playing Aaron Mosley. After that series' cancellation, he guest starred on The Practice, Snoops, The Division and Once and Again. He made a guest appearance on JAG in its final season as FBI Agent Rod Benton. From 2002-03, Woodside starred in 14 episodes of the final season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer as Principal Robin Wood, Buffy's boss and son of a Slayer. He followed this up in the following television season, playing the pragmatic Wayne Palmer, the Chief of Staff and brother to President David Palmer on the Fox series 24. Introduced in the third season, he returned to reprise the role as a guest star in the series' fifth season in episodes 1–2 and 14–18, and returned as a series regular for the sixth season as the President of the United States. He had a guest role as Marlon Waylord in the 2004 CSI episode "Harvest". In 2007, he was a guest star on the TV show Grey's Anatomy in the show's 4th season episode "Forever Young" wherein he played the character of Marcus. Woodside also guest-starred as a doctor in the series finale of the USA Network series Monk. He had a recurring role on the CW series Hellcats. In 2009, he starred in the first series of the US drama Lie to Me. He did star as Malcolm Franks on the VH1 series Single Ladies, playing opposite LisaRaye McCoy as Keisha Greene. In June 2014, he began appearing in Suits as Jeff Malone, alongside his 24 co-star Gina Torres. He played fallen angel-turned-human Amenadiel in the Netflix original series Lucifer (2016–present). Personal life Woodside has a daughter, Dakota, with actress Golden Brooks born in September 2009.Michaud, Sarah (October 7, 2009) People.com. Retrieved July 14, 2016. Selected filmography References External links * Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:Male actors from New York City Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:People from Queens, New York Category:University at Albany, SUNY alumni Category:Yale School of Drama alumni Category:African-American male actors